The goal of this project is to develop a charged-particle microbeam with 75 nm resolution (Aim 1) and concomitant super-resolution microscopy to provide commensurate 75 nm imaging and targeting capability (Aim 2). This development will open up a new class of biological experiments, microbeam targeting substructures imaged with fluorescent proteins.